Military Duckling Modern Setting Drabble Thing
by SessKag Love
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving, you food-loving shits (not Thanksgiving-themed, lol) so, enjoy.


Hana's eyes jolted open, pulling her from her vivid dreams. The first thing she registered was a massive, furry grey _thing_, sitting on top of her, tongue lolling out and drooling all on her face. Great, just great.

"_HANJI! GET YOUR RETARDED DOG OFF OF ME!"_

As she lay there, immobilized by the moronic beast that belonged to her older sister, Hana heard footsteps swiftly climbing up the stairs. Moments later, a brown haired, bespectacled face appeared in her doorway, "so _that's _where you've been hiding, Bean! You silly puppy!"

Seeing his owner, Bean bounded off Hana, and barreled right into Hanji, knocking her on her butt, and then preceded to lick her face to death. Laughing, she pushed the massive animal's head away and looked up at her sister, who had just clambered out of bed, her forest green sweater all rumpled and hanging off one shoulder, exposing the top of her tattoo, and her long hair resembling a bird's nest. Before Hana could make her way out of her room to seek out caffeine, Hanji said, "Just so you know, Hana, the guys are here so…you might want to put on some pants or something. I mean, that is, if you want to!" she added quickly when Hana gave her a look of death at the mention of pants. Grunting tiredly in defeat, Hana stumbled to her dresser and extracted from the mess of fabric, a pair of black yoga pants, which she pulled on over her underwear. Stepping around the obstacle that was her sister and retarded dog, she plodded down the hallway and towards the stairs, which lead right into the occupied kitchen.

Standing around the breakfast bar, were three men. One, Erwin, was taller than the other two by over a foot, had blond hair combed back neatly, intense blue eyes, and a broad, muscular build. Levi was significantly shorter than him with a slender but muscled build, and had straight, black hair that was styled in an undercut, and narrow, blue eyes. The third, Eren, was slightly taller than Levi, and had messy brown hair and strikingly green eyes. All three turned when they heard Hana enter the kitchen. Erwin was the first to speak up, albeit a bit cheekily.

"Well look who decided to finally join the land of the living! Nice bedhead you got there, little sis!"

"Screw you, Erwin," Hana grumbled murderously at her elder brother, making a beeline for the coffee maker, where her favorite coffee mug, brown with light blue owls, was already sitting. Filling it up, she turned and leaned her head on Levi's shoulder, whose forehead was just level with her eyes.

"Brat, do I _look _like your leaning post?" he ground out venomously, sipping his tea and giving Hana the evil eye. "Mhm," she mumbled, smiling sleepily, ignoring his tone. As she raised her mug to take a sip, Levi swiftly lowered his shoulder, and popped it back up, causing Hana to accidentally dunk her face in the hot coffee.

"_Ow,"_ she spluttered, giving Levi a look to rival his own cold stare. "Jerk," she hissed, wiping the coffee off her face with a dishtowel. All she got in response was a "tch," as he drank his tea, deliberately not looking at her, just to piss her off. Having enough of standing, Hana walked over to the breakfast bar, sat on the stool closest to the coffee pot and began guzzling down the caffeine before Levi had another chance to shove it in her face.

When Hana reached over for the coffee pot to pour herself a second cup, she glanced up at Eren, "'sup, Jaeger? You're not still with icicle butt, are you?" At that, he merely blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, Hana," Erwin said around his donut breakfast, "what were your dreams about this time?" When she looked at him, confused, he said, "Your bedhead is worse when you dream about your past lives, and your hair is quite a mess today."

"Actually," she said, taking another sip of her heavenly beverage, "I dreamed that this girl was beating up her nosy brother with his prosthetic arm. It was pretty awesome." At that, Eren choked on his drink, and Levi had the smallest of amused looks on his face.

"Haha," Erwin replied sarcastically, shoving the rest of his donut in his mouth. He had gotten a prosthetic after losing his right arm in a horrendous car accident back in high school. Now, ten years later, it didn't even faze him anymore, and had been the subject to many jokes for years.

"_BEAN, NO! BAD DOG!"_

"Shit," muttered Levi, as a grey mass of slobbering stupidity came barreling down the stairs, skidded along the kitchen floor, and crashed headlong into the breakfast bar, knocking Eren off his feet. Hana and Erwin, who were safe on the other side of the bar, burst out laughing at the sight of Hanji's Irish Wolfhound sprawled on top of a twitching Eren, licking his face.

"Hanji," Levi ground out, as he pushed the dog off his boyfriend and helped him up, "why in the _hell _do you still have that?"

"Be_cause, Levi,_" Hanji said as she walked down the stairs, "I've had Bean since he was a puppy, what makes you think I'm going to get rid of him?" At this, Hana snorted amusedly and muttered darkly, "psht. He still _is _a damn puppy. He's a dog version of a man-child."

"Shut up, Hana, you know you love Bean," Hanji said, as she made her way to the fridge. Another snort from Hana. "Yea, whatever," came her reply as she downed the last of the coffee, and headed up the stairs to shower and change.

Forty minutes later, Hana skipped down the stairs, ready to face the day in a yellow sweater with her white leggings and brown boots, and her hair put back in a braid.

-xXx-

**In all honesty, this has been collecting dust in my folder, and I thought, "aw what the hell" and published it. NOTE: this is NOT, in any way, related to_Military Duckling_; different timeline completely, meaning this isn't a Reincarnation possibility (as of right now, anyway), it was just an idea I had when I first started writing _Military Duckling _and I just had to write it down, y'kno?**

**NOTE: Erwin, Hanji, and Hana are all siblings**

**Erwin: 25**

**Hanji: 25 (she and Erwin are fraternal twins)**

**Levi: 22**

**Hana: 20**

**Eren: 20**

**(ya kno, just in case anyone was wondering)**


End file.
